Mi primer novio
by Danoo
Summary: Basado en una historia real. Sakura se pone de novia con su mejor amigo, pero los celos, las llamadas, los problemas.. los separarán?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno heemm

Bueno heemm.. Voy a tratar de escribir todo lo que sucedió en esta relación. Solo le cambiaré los nombres por el de los protagonistas de la serie sakura card captors. Bueno nosé que más decirles, ojalá y les guste la historia que comenzaré a escribir.-

AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ESCRIBIRE QUIEN ES QUIEN, PARA QUE DESPUÉS SEA MAS FACIL DE ENTENDER LA HISTORIA.-

"Mi primer Novio"

**Capitulo 1. - "¿.. Que les pasa ..?"**

Como cualquier día de colegio Sakura se levanta de su cama, con mucha pesadez y con mucho sueño aún a pesar de haber dormido mucho, cuando por fin termino de vestirse escucho la voz de su madre:

Saku, cariño esta listo el desayuno. !!

Esta bien, bajo altiro mama – respondía la joven de 13 años-

Bajo muy alegre esa mañana, hasta que miro el reloj...

¿Mamá el reloj esta a la hora? – preguntaba la castaña un tanto preocupada –

si, lo arregle cuando me levante – le respondía su mama

Lo que Sakura temía era que el reloj marcaba las 7.45 y ella tenia que estar en clases a las 8.00Pego un gran grito y trago todo rápido para no llegar tarde pues recordó que de su casa al colegio eran 20 minutos caminando; se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y se fue a poner sus patines para llegar más rápido, cuando escucho la voz de su madre...

Hija, por la hora.. quieres que te lleve a clases, como tu papá esta de viaje...

Sisisisisisisisi!! Gracias mama te quiero mucho!! – respondía muy alegre

Sakura se relajo un poco por que estaba muy alterada por que no podía llegar tarde, otra vez.

--...--

Una vez que llego al colegio entro corriendo a su sala y saludo a sus amigas, se sentó con ellas para platicar.

Hola Sakurita! No llegaste tarde... ¿te vino a dejar tu mama? – preguntaba una ojiazul

Hola Tomoyo, si- respondía la chica aun cansada -

Hola sakura – le decían naoko, chiharu, meiling y rika -

Hola chicas – saludaba sakura a sus otras amigas –

El comienzo del día fue normal.. Hasta el segundo bloque, cuando la profesora dio unos ejercicios para que trabajaran en clases..

Hey. Saku, saku. Sakura.. – llamaba Tomoyo

Ahh??, dime tomy – respondía la castaña

Meiling, saku, rika, acérquense las 3... – les decía Tomoyo a su compañera de banco y a sus 2 amigas que estaban sentadas delante de ella – Ayer hable con shaoran por messenger.. Y ni se imaginan lo que me contó..

Las 3 niñas se miraron y luego miraron a Tomoyo. -

Me contó que le gusta sakura – confeso Tomoyo

Que?, Yo? – decía sakura sorprendida

Sí.. O acaso hay alguno otra sakura aquí en la sala que yo no conozca.. hay por dios amiga obvio que tu-

Eh... Si bueno Tomoyo, estoy que te creo – decía la castaña con sarcasmo

Pero si es verdad saku, para que te inventaría algo así..

Que sé yo!? A ustedes les gusta hacer bromas no les voy a creer –

Hasta que mi nanito, no me lo diga no te voy a creer – decía meiling entrando por fin en la conversación

Rika.. Que opinas tu??- preguntaba sakura en un susurro luego de que la profesora les llamara la atención –

... No lo sé saku.. – respondía su amiga – por que mejor no hablas con él o esperas a que el te lo diga? –

Si tienes razón eso voy a hacer –

A excepción de eso el día continuo normal como todos los días viernes, con ansias de que acabar pronto el día, sakura personalmente quería llegar a su casa para meterse al computador y hablar con su amigo, para ver si era verdad o mentira lo que le había dicho Tomoyo, cuando por fin se acabo el día, Tomoyo le dijo a sakura "hoy a la tarde vas a ver si es verdad o no lo que te dije".

Cuando por fin sakura llego a su casa, almorzó e hizo sus deberes su madre dejo que se metiera al computador, y hay estaba el conectado..

Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews, con sugerencias, criticas, felicitaciones, lo que quieran decirme.

Esta historia no esta sacada de mi cabeza, es algo real que aun no se ha terminado, y bueno ahora lo que puse arriba pondré lo que deben saber para entender la historia.

**Shaoran****: el mejor amigo de meiling, shaoran le dice nanita a meiling al igual que ella a el, por la relación de amistad que más parece relación de hermanos.**

**Touya**: **el mismo caso que shaoran, pero con sakura.**

Shaoran y Touya, estudian en un liceo (que es como la preparatoria o la secundaria, la verdad no estoy muy segura a cual de esas comparaciones se acerca más), naoko tenia un amigo en aquel liceo, y a través de ese amigo se fueron pasando los messenger hasta llegar a manos de sakura, meiling, chiharu, tomoyo, rika.

**Shaoran y Touya al momento de conocer a las chicas ellos tenían 16 años y las chicas 13. **

**Semanas antes de que tomoyo le confesara aquello, Touya el "hermanito" de sakura, había estado molestando a sakura con shaoran, sin saber en que terminaría todo...**

Bueno y aquí si termina este capitulo, con un poco de fiebre por mi parte, si les quedó alguna duda, háganmela saber en un review y en próximo capitulo se las responderé con gusto así sucesivamente con los demás capítulos.-


	2. Chapter 2

"Mi primer Novio"

_A excepción de eso el día continuo normal como todos los días viernes, con ansias de que acabar pronto el día, sakura personalmente quería llegar a su casa para meterse al computador y hablar con su amigo, para ver si era verdad o mentira lo que le había dicho Tomoyo, cuando por fin se acabo el día, Tomoyo le dijo a sakura "hoy a la tarde vas a ver si es verdad o no lo que te dije"._

_Cuando por fin sakura llego a su casa, almorzó e hizo sus deberes su madre dejo que se metiera al computador, y hay estaba el conectado.._

**Capitulo 2. - ****"Confusión y ansias"**

Sakura pensó en actuar como si nada como si su amiga no le hubiera dicho nada, para ver si el le decía algo y hay saber si era verdad todo o solo una "broma"...

Cuando sakura miro a la pantalla se encontró con una pequeña ventanita que se encendía y se apagaba.. era su messenger.. la abrió para ver quien era la persona que le estaba hablando y descubrió que no era una persona eran dos.. reviso enseguida quienes eran y eran Shaoran y Tomoyo, que la habían incluido en una conversación de ellos...

- "Tomy: le dices tu o le digo yo??

- Shao: dile tu, por favor"

- Sakura al abrir la ventanita vio eso escrito y quedo con mas duda aun...

- Saku: que pasa aquí..??

- Tomy: sakura haber mira como lo explico, a Shao le gustes tu, ya listo ya le dije

- Saku:  Ahh??

- Shao: saku, yo este.. es verdad, me gustas

- Tomy: ves saku, y tu que no me creías!

- Saku: a.. este bueno yo no se que decir en este momento, solo que me tomaron por sorpresa..

- Shao: mm.. me lo imagino

- Tomy: (soy violinista profesional)

- Saku: tomy .. ¬¬

- Shao: Ho diablos..

- Saku: ¿?

- Shao: me tengo que salir, saldré con mis padres, lo siento, saku mañana hablaremos bien, te parece?

- Tomy: Ho! Bubububu no te puedes ir Shao!

- Saku: tomy!, eh si claro mañana hablamos

- Shao: bueno, chao que estén bien las 2, gracias tomy; te quiero saku :

- Saku: chauu, cuídate.

- Tomy: de nada Shao que estés bien!

SHAO A ABANDONADO LA CONVERSACIÓN.-

**Flash back.**

Días atrás, Shao hablo con tomoyo para contarle lo que estaba sintiendo por su amiga y que tomy lo aconsejara para saber que hacer, tomy le aconsejo que se lo dijera que no perdería nada con intentarlo pero este le respondió, claro que perdería algo, si me rechaza a lo mejor al saber que a mi me gusta no quiera seguir siendo ni siquiera amiga mía y tengo miedo tomoyo no quiero perderla, prefiero tenerla como amiga a no tenerla, a tomoyo le daba pena el echo de no poder ayudar a sus amigos y mas aun sabiendo que sakura se había comenzado a sentir atraída por Shao, luego de que los fueron a buscar a su liceo y había conversado mucho con el y por el echo de estar tan juntos aquel día pero saku le dijo que mejor no se pasaría mas rollos pues ella creía que en el solo había sentimiento de amigos, quizás ser de los mejores pero solo amigos, además de que a Shao meses antes le gustaba Tomy, pero esta lo rechazo y luego de eso paso un tiempo y a Shao dejó de gustarle, pero eso Saku no lo sabia.

Pero al final de cuentas tomy lo consiguió, lo convenció de que le confesara a su amiga sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**Fin flash back.**

- Tomy: vez saku que te decía la verdad..

- Saku: si lo se lo se.. pero que voy a hacer..

- Tomy: dile lo que sientes por el ya que sabes que serás correspondida..

- Saku: hay tomy tengo una enorme confusión en mi cabeza, nosé si lo quiero como amigo o como otra cosa, yo creí haberme olvidado de el pero .. no lo se tomy no lo se

- Tomy: haber mañana habla con el y listo

- Saku: pero tomy mañana tengo que ir al cumpleaños de mi prima chica.. y allá no hay un computador y mucho menos Internet

- Tomy: hay amiga, distráete y olvida lo de hoy si?

- Saku: si gracias.. bueno tomy me tengo que ir que estés bien gracias por todo te quiero chao..-

- Tomy: de nada Sakurita igual para ti chao.-

Luego al otro día fue al cumpleaños de su primita y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa a hablar con shaoran. Por suerte su primita tenia una hermana, Kaho y esta tenia un año más que sakura así esque se llevaban muy bien, y sakura le contó todo lo sucedido para ver que cosa le recomendaba hacer su prima, que ya conocía a shaoran. Kaho le dijo que cerca de donde se encontraban había un ciber y que fueran para allá a ver si shaoran estaba conectado en el messenger para que saku hablara con él, saku ilusionada pidió permiso y se lo negaron pues ya eran las 7 de la noche y ya estaba todo oscuro, y además el ciber ya estaba cerrado, sakura estaba muy preocupada, ansiosa, con muchas emociones que ni ella misma conocía pero de lo único que estaba segura era de ver que le diría Shao. Las horas pasaron más lento de lo que quería, pero por fin había llegado la hora de irse de la casa de sus familiares y volver a la suya, donde estaba el computador, que en ese minuto era lo que mas deseaba. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue subir rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación y encerrarse hay, en seguida se conecto en el messenger y hay estaba el, inmediatamente abrió la ventana de conversación.. pero.. había un pero en toda su desesperación, que diablos le diría, como empezaría a hablar del tema.. las preguntas la estaban volviendo loca y con ganas de apagar el computador y no hablarle al chico, pero fue muy tarde pues el la saludo primero con un simple y sencillo "hola", ella se puso inmediatamente nerviosa y muy torpe, primero escribió "jholsa", antes de enviarlo se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito y lo borro y escribió "hoals" luego se dio cuenta otra vez, echo unas maldiciones al aire y con calma escribió "hola", Shao le pregunto "¿¿cómo estas??", a cada cosa que Shao le decía a ella se le hacia imposible responderle, se preguntaba si esque el estaría igual de nervioso o estaría normal sin prestarle mucha importancia a lo que escribía, decidió no hacerse preguntas que no venían al caso y respondió lo mas calmadamente que sus nervios le dejaron "bien bien, y tu¿?" y así comenzó una conversación como siempre, tanto que ella llego a pensar que todo lo que habían hablado el día anterior había sido arte de su imaginación y no había pasado, pero de un buen rato no había tema de conversación entonces ella puso emm.. mmm.. y el le pregunto por lo de ayer?, a lo que ella respondió "sí", entonces comenzaron a hablar de ello, y ella se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, que ya lo sabia pero no quería darse cuenta de aquello, hasta que el le dijo, me tengo que salir entonces ella dijo, espera! Pero entonces que somos, nosé.. dime a lo que el le dijo, nosé yo quiero que seamos novios pero nosé si tu quieres, a lo que ella respondió ya tengo en claro mis sentimientos.. y el esperanzado pero aun son un p0oco de duda le pregunto entonces.. que dices aceptas ser mi novia o no? Y ella respondió "si, claro que acepto " en el instante en que se mando la respuesta los corazones de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a latir lo mas rápido como jamás les habían latido, antes de irse Shao le dijo adiós... te amo : con lo que ella se sonrojo mucho y respondió "yo igual", al tiempo que después su "novio" se desconecto.

-- Al día siguiente (fue domingo xD) --

sakura se despertó y mirando a su techo pensó: tengo novio.. !! luego pensó pero y si solo lo soñé.. y si no es verdad.. inmediatamente se levanto de su cama a ver sus conversaciones y encontró la prueba que necesitaba.. era verdad y hay en el fondo como que pudo "procesar" la información. Luego su mama la llamo para que bajara a almorzar, pues sakura se había despertado muy tarde, como de costumbre.

En el momento en que bajo su madre le preguntó; sakura hija estas muy feliz, mas de lo normal paso algo que quieras comentarme? A lo que sakura respondió; eh eh eh... no.

Luego del almuerzo ella quiso salir y llamo a Touya para que la acompañara, decidieron juntarse en el centro comercial. Una vez ahí ella le contó todo a Touya, este le dijo que no se metería en sus asuntos pero para cualquier cosa el estaría ahí apoyándola en lo que ella necesitara, ella se lo agradeció muchísimo, el echo de tener alguien en quien puedas confiar y no te vaya a juzgar como todo el mundo. El aprovecho para decirle que como el y Shao estudiaban en el mismo lugar el lo mantendría vigilado y ella solo sonrió y le dijo gracias por todo lo que haz echo por mi.

Mas tarde ella volvió a su casa y se conecto en el msn y estaba conectada Tomoyo a la cual le contó lo sucedido y ella le dijo que ojalá que fueran muy felices y que duraran harto y que al otro día (lunes) hablarían mejor en clases, sakura ya sabia lo que le venia encima... un montón de preguntas.

_Bueno y aquí si termina este capitulo, si les quedó alguna duda, háganmela saber en un review y en próximo capitulo se las responderé con gusto así sucesivamente con los demás capítulos.-_


End file.
